gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-122C Javelin Cannon
The RGM-122C Javelin Cannon is a variant of the RGM-122 Javelin developed by Anaheim Electronics. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-122C Javelin Cannon is a heavy fire-support variation of the RGM-122 Javelin. It was designed and built after the Javelin had been in mass production for some time. The shot lancer (Javelin unit) on the backpack was replaced by a pair of beam cannons, and aside from this change, the Javelin Cannon is the same as the standard Javelin. As the Javelin was originally designed as a general purpose mobile suit, its generator could not supply the large amount of energy needed to support the cannon type. Hence, the Javelin Cannon can only fire a limited number of shots before needing to recharge. As such, it could not be deployed fully in its intended role. The units that served in the Tailcode team utilized a different beam cannon. The single-barrel beam cannons were replaced by a pair of 4-barrel beam cannons that had a greater rate of fire but lower overall power. These units were favored in roles where they provided covering fire as other members of the team in standard Javelins moved in close to warships. The units' beam cannons did not need to be very damaging but have a large attack diffusion surface. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Standard armament for Earth Federation mobile suits is a pair of defensive Vulcan guns mounted in the mobile suit's head. These Vulcans are used to intercept missiles, destroy light vehicles, and the likes. They typically have little effect on a mobile suit's heaver armor. ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. A beam shield is mounted on the Javelin Cannon's left forearm. ;*Beam Cannon :A powerful ranged beam weapon that replaces the Javelin's backpack mounted shot lancer. They allow the Javelin Cannon to be used in fire-support and heavy assault missions, at the cost of some of close combat abilities. ;*4-barrel Beam Cannon :A variation of the beam cannon pack that distributes the power of each shot between four barrels per cannon. Less powerful then the single barrel variety, it is still comparable to the beam rifle in power and has a greater rate of fire. It is favored in roles that require laying down a field of covering fire. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Javelin Cannon is equipped with two beam sabers. History The base RGM-122 Javelin was first deployed sometime before UC 0133, likely U.C. 0122 if the trend of designations of past Earth Federation mass production mobile suits is followed. Because the Earth Federation typically designs and deploys variants of their mass production suits at the same time as the base unit is deployed, it can be reasonably assumed that the RGM-122C Javelin Cannon was first deployed within a few years of the base Javelin's deployment. The Javelin Cannon was still in service in the year UC 0153, where they would be used in the war against the Zanscare Empire. Picture Gallery External links *RGM-122C Javelin Cannon on MAHQ.net